haleyrealmlorefandomcom-20200214-history
Eruption
By Chipper! Prologue: A GHASTLY DECISION "THIS IS SO REPETETIVE." The two other heads clicked their rotting teeth curiously. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" the left one asked the right one. "PROBABLY SOMETHING OBVIOUS," the middle one chuckled. "WHY ARE WE CONFINED TO THE NETHER?! WHY CAN'T WE JUST INVADE THE OVERWORLD?!" the right head howled, summoning a skull and shooting it at some glowstone, which promptly shot out yellow dust as it exploded. "I... NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT," the biggest skull admitted, "WE MUST GET THE PIGMEN TO MAKE US ANOTHER PORTAL." "YESSSS," one of the skulls replied, dragging on its S. The Wither King's spine clicked as it waved it back and forth. "SOON," the heads roared. Chapter One: A HYBRID AND A HUMANOID The sound of chattering parrots and mining filled the dragon's head. She gathered up the coal she'd mined and listened carefully. There was the distant sound of pistons, stopping and starting at random times. But that was normal, when you had an engineer friend. Ender could faintly hear the clanging of his armour, and occasionally a sigh. "An experiment of some kind," she muttered, staring up at the wooden platforms, going along the cliff-face. There was a scraping sound, before an arrow thudded into her shoulder. The hybrid took out the arrow. Her scales were thick, but it still hurt. Another was shot, in the direction of her chest. Ender stared at her attacker. A skeleton. It obviously hadn't realised that her scales were about as durable as armour. Her pet cat, who had been silent, yowled at the undead creature. Wedding was always on edge when an undead was nearby. Ender ran towards the river, but misjudged her jump, and went flying into something white and fluffy. She ended up being sent flailing into the sand on the other side, her parrots hovering above. The white thing was now obviously a rabbit. An anthropomorphic rabbit. An anthropomorphic rabbit who was now soaking wet. He rose slowly from the water, a dog with a purple collar behind him. "Hi, Haley," Ender said uncertainly, as Wedding, her siamese cat, swam in the river. Unlike most domestic cats, Wedding was practically obsessed with swimming. "Hello, Ender. What happened to you?" Haley asked, pointing a paw at the arrow currently stuck in the dragon's grey chest. "Skeleton shot- youch-" Ender slowly pulled out the arrow, examining it. "-me." "Ah." Haley showed her a golden stick. Only this wasn't a golden stick. It was almost on fire, which meant that it was... a blaze rod. "Went to the Nether?" the hybrid asked. To her surprise, Haley shook his head. "For some reason, a blaze was in a burnt clearing. I think it might have been the one who ''burnt ''the clearing, actually." The bunny gave her a slight grin, though he also looked... confused. Ender understood why. The three humans - or, rather, humanoids - had found quite a few books about history. From what they could understand, the Wither King and his subjects were banished to the Nether a very long time ago. It was unusual for a mob from the Nether - especially one that had adapted specifically to the fire and lava - to appear in the Overworld. "How weird." A red pickaxe knocked against Ender's head. Above them, a friend - Investedbore - leaned over the wooden pathway going around the mountain, his red eyes gleaming. "Sorry, I dropped my ruby pickaxe! Could you maybe come up here and give it back?" The dragon-human hybrid nodded at him, and started walking towards a wooden staircase. Once she started walking up it, though, there was a loud crashing sound, along with the sound of burning wood. Ender slammed into the stone wall, but quickly got back up. She noticed a white creature, floating in the air... "A GHAST?!" she screeched, letting an arrow loose at it. The arrow stuck in the ghast's side, and it threw another fireball towards her. The hybrid slashed at the fireball with her grey claws, and it bounced back at the ghast. Upon contact with the ghost-like creature, the ball of flame exploded, killing it. Its red eyeballs remained, falling down and bursting on the ground. Ender just managed to catch the liquid inside known as 'Ghast Tears' in a spare bottle before the rest of it laid there on the ground, the sky-blue puddle slowly evaporating into something like water vapours. wip